Schlacht um den Baum der Seelen
Die Schlacht um den Baum der Seelen war ein finaler Konflikt zwischen der RDA und verschiedenen Clans der Na'vi, die verhindern wollten, dass die heiligste Stätte der Na'vi vernichtet wird. Durch das Eingreifen Eywas konnten die Menschen vernichtend geschlagen und von Pandora verbannt werden. Vorgeschichte [[Datei:Jake Sully als Toruk Makto.jpg|thumb|left|''Jake'' sammelt die Na'vi um sich]] Nachdem Jake Sully, Norm Spellman und Grace Augustine nach der Schlacht um den Heimatbaum eingesperrt wurden, da sie sich der Politik Quaritchs widersetzten, wurden sie von Max Patel und Trudy befreit. Mit einem Hubschrauber der Samson-Klasse gelang ihnen die Flucht aus Hell's Gate, doch durch Waffenfeuer wurde Grace tödlich verletzt. Nachdem die mobile Verbinungsstation in die Nähe des Baums der Seelen versetzt worden war, versuchte Jake Sully einen Weg zu finden wieder vor die Omaticaya zu treten. Mit seinem Ikran flog Jake Sully in die Hallelujah Berge, um dort einen Leonopteryx zu überwältigen und sich mit ihm zu verbinden, was ihm letztendlich gelang. Auf dem Tier fliegend, trat er vor die Omaticaya und eröffnete ihnen, dass er mit ihnen gegen die RDA kämpfen würde. Tsu'Tey akzeptierte dies. Da Grace schwer verletzt war, bat Jake um die Hilfe Eywas. In einer spezieller Zeremonie versuchten die Omaticaya Grace zu retten, indem sie ihr Leben in das ihres Avatar-Körpers transferieren wollten, doch die Verletzungen von Grace waren so schwer, dass keine vollständige Übertragung ermöglicht werden konnte. Durch den Schmerz noch mehr getroffen eröffnete Jake den Omaticaya, dass nun die Zeit sei zurück zu schlagen. Innerhalb weniger Wochen, vorerst unbemerkt von der RDA, gelang es Jake 15 Clans zusammen zu rufen, die den Kampf gegen die Menschen aufnehmen sollten. Als sie sich versammelten, um gegen die Menschen vorzurücken, organisierte Quaritch eine entsprechende Kampfflotte, die sich den Na'vi entgegenstellen sollte. Mit einem Gebet am Baum der Seelen erhoffte sich Jake eine Intervention Eywass, doch Neytiri sagt ihm, dass dies unwahrscheinlich sei, da Eywa sich nicht auf eine bestimmte Seite schlage. Die Schlacht Bodenoffensive [[Datei:Schreckenspferd3.jpg|thumb|left|Die Na'vi attackieren die RDA]] Da sich Quatrich einem Angriff in der Luft sicher war, setzte er jedoch zusätzlich Truppen auf dem Boden ab, die sich durch das Dickicht schlagen sollten, um vom Boden her den Baum der Seelen zu erreichen. Der Clanfüher Awkey hatte jedoch im Dschungel tausende Pa'li-Krieger zu seiner Seite, die er geradewegs auf die Truppen der RDA führte, unter ihnen auch Norm Spellmann in seinem Avatar-Körper. Die RDA bildete eine Feuerlinie und schoss auf die Reiter. Gleich zu Anfang fanden mehrere Na'vi den Tod, als sie von Geschossen getroffen wurden. Auch der RDA erging es nicht besser, als einige Soldaten von Na'vi-Pfeilen durchbohrt wurden. Doch trotz ihrer scheinbaren zahlenmäßgen Überlegenheit, konnten die Na'vi den Geschossen der RDA nicht standhalten. Als mehrere Hubschrauber der Scorpion-Klasse mit einem Bombardement starteten, fielen viele Na'vi-Krieger dem Tod zum Opfer und die Verbliebenen traten den Rückzug an. Angriff aus der Luft thumb|right|''Tsu'tey'' attackiert die RDA-Truppen Kurz nachdem der Angriff auf dem Boden stattfand attackierten hunderte Ikran-Reiter unter der Führung Jake Sullys und Tsu'Teys die Flugfahrzeuge der RDA. Durch die enorme Größe des Leonopteryx erwies es sich als relativ leicht für Jake mehrere Hubschrauber zu zerstören. Einige Ikran-Reiter stürzten sich ebenfalls auf die Schiffe und brachten einige zum Absturz. Quatrich ordnete daraufhin das Feuer und die Verfolgung der Angreifer an. Trotz komplizierter Ausweichmanöver war es den meisten Kriegern nicht möglich dem Feuer der Hubschrauber zu entgehen, so auch Neytiri, die mit Seze vor einem Angreifer floh und durch den dichten Wald flog, um diesen abzuschütteln. Ein MPA, der vom Boden auf sie zielte, schoss auf Seze. Der Ikran stürzte tot zu Boden und Neytiri erkannte langsam, dass eine Niederlage kaum zu vermeiden war. In der Luft griff Tsu'Tey das Shuttle an, das die Bomben auf den Baum der Seelen werfen sollte. Er sprang in die Hecköffnung und tötete einige Soldaten, als er plötzlich, sein Messer zückend, von mehreren Gewehrkugeln durchbohrt wurde und in die Tiefe fiel. Als Jake von dem Drachen Quatrichs verfolgt wurden griff Trudy mit ihrem Scorpion-Hubschrauber ein und hielt Jake den Rücken frei, was sie allerdings mit ihrem Leben bezahlen musste. Es gelang Jake das Shuttle zu zerstören, doch war damit der Sieg noch nicht erreicht. Die übrigen Schiffe waren immer noch auf dem Weg, um den Baum der Seelen zu zerstören. Als fast alle Na'vi getötet oder auf dem Rückzug waren, erschien ein Sieg unwahrscheinlich. Eingreifen Eywas Nachdem fast alle Na'vi von den Angriffen der RDA vernichtet worden waren, versuchte Jake Sully Konakt zu seinen Mitstreitern aufzunehmen, doch Tsu'Tey und Trudy waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot. Als sich Neytiri meldete und Jake eröffnete, dass Seze ebenfalls gestorben war, versuchte er sie davon abzuhalten, sich alleine den Bodentruppen zu stellen. Bevor Neytiri angreifen konnte, verharrten die Einheiten der RDA jedoch, da sie auf ihren Sensoren eine große Bewegung wahrnahmen. Tatsächlich waren dies mehrere Hammerköpfe, die geradewegs auf die RDA rannten und ihre Stellungen überrannten. Natterwölfe folgten und griffen einzeln die Soldaten an, während in der Luft hunderte wilder Banshees erschienen und den Feind angriffen. Durch die Unterstützung Ewyas ermutigt, gelang es Jake das Drachenschiff Quatrichs zum Absturz zu bringen, doch der Colonel entkam gerade noch so in einem MPA und machte sich allein daran das Ziel zu erreichen. Kampf gegen Quatrich Nachwirkungen Nach dem Sieg der Na'vi über die RDA, werden diese von Pandora verbannt. Hell's Gate wird von auserwählten, den Na'vi loyalen Menschen übernommen und Jake Sully erfährt in einer Zeremonie die Transformation in seinen Avatar-Körper, wodurch er nun ein richtiger Na'vi wird. Kampf gegen Quaritch Hinter den Kulissen * Es ist zwar wahrscheinlich, aber nicht gesichert, dass der Tipani-Clan am Kampf teilnahm, da dieser einer der Clans war, der schon vor der Schlacht viele kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen mit der RDA hatte. * Aufgrund der erheblichen Verluste der Na'vi ist es möglich, dass der Clanführer Awkey oder die Clanführerin des Ikran-Volks ebenfalls getötet wurden. Dies ist jedoch nicht bestätigt. Quellen * Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora en:Assault on the Tree of Souls Kategorie:Ereignis